injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mordecai.Mayhem/Fan Profile: Ocean Master
Ocean Master is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and is one of the characters released in the third Season Pack alongside Iris. He is classified as a Power Character. Biography The half-brother of Aquaman, Orm longed for the day he could rise to the surface world and save his older brother. But when Aquaman returned to claim the throne of Atlantis, only to suddenly return to the surface world, an infuriated Orm took on a new identity as the villainous Ocean Master, vowing to destroy the world above his brother loved more than their own. Insurgency When Orm learned his brother would allow Atlantis to submit to Superman and his Regime, he convinced several battalion of Atlantean soldiers to side with him and join Batman's insurgency as a means to retake the throne of Atlantis. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed and durability. *Able to breath underwater *Superhuman swimming speed *Enhanced senses *Trident of Storms allows him too: **Control weather **Create waterspouts *Crown of Seas allows him to: **Control all bodies of water Intro/Outro Intro: Ocean Master is seen shooting up from the dark ocean depths before emerging onto the stage in a crouch, rising up and adjusting his trident as he grins fiercely at his opponent. Outro: Ocean Master sneers down on his fallen opponent before spreading his arms out as an army of Atlantean Soldiers rise up behind him. Gameplay Character Trait: Trident of Storms: Ocean Master's trident can be imbued with electricity, giving it a increase in damage for eight seconds before requiring a ten second cool down. Supermove Crown of the Seas: Ocean Master's helm emits a pulse before his eyes turn red. With a loud roar he impales his opponent with his trident before throwing them into the air, then roars again as a huge waterspout suddenly engulfs his opponent. Ocean Master twirls his trident, causing bolts of lightning to strike the waterspout, electrifying his opponent and causing massive damage before the spout disperses and the opponent falls back onto the stage while Orm laughs mockingly. Ending Having finally bested his traitorous brother and reclaimed the throne of Atlantis, Ocean Master returned to his native home a hero in the eyes of the Atlanteans and a king once more. Although he swore to Batman that once he regained the throne he would leave the surface world in peace, Orm decided that prevent such a disaster as Superman's regime from ever occurring again, the world above the seas would have to be no more...He tried to keep the grin off his face as he planned his next move. Quotes *"A false king for a false throne." -Clash with Superman (Regime) *"The sun does not reach the seas darkest depths!" Clash with Superman (Regime) *"Flee into the skies!" -Clash with Hawkgirl *"You remind me of my sister-in-law..." -Clash with Hawlgirl *"You confound me brother!" -Clash with Aquaman *"Have you inhaled too much air?" -Clash with Aquaman *"You would betray Atlantis again?!" -Clash with Aquaman (Regime) *"How does it feel to be a villain?" -Clash with Aquaman (Regime) *"There can be only one heir to the throne..." -Clash with Aquaman *"Atlantis will be mine!" -Clash with Aquaman Costumes Default Ocean Master wears a dark purple scale tunic and black pants with finned boots and silver finned gauntlets along with a silver belt and buckle identical to Aquaman's. He wears a cape attached to his shoulder guards and a unique silver grooved mask that functions as a crown with red eyes. His trident is silver and as a long as Orm is tall. Insurgency To be added. Author Notes Ocean Master needs to be in the game. Screw Black Manta. Category:Blog posts